remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Bennett
Jenny Bennett is the tritagonist of the 2006 film, Monster House. She is an intelligent 11 year old girl who attends an all-girls school named Westbook Prep who loves DJ and becomes his girlfriend. Appearance Jenny had green eyes and her orange hair was in pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a maroon jacket with a white cap sleeve shirt, a navy blue skirt, white knee-length socks and blue Mary Jane shoes. Role Jenny Bennett was seen on the street selling Halloween chocolates. DJ and Chowder see her going to Nebbercracker's house, and they rush out to warn her, managing to catch her before she is eaten by the house. Jenny decides to call for the police, but when police officers Landers and Lester arrive, they do not believe their story, as the house does not react to the kids' teasing while the cops are there. The trio seek advice from Reginald "Skull" Skulinski, a strange video game addict working in a pizza parlor who is claimed to be an expert on the supernatural. They learn that the house is a "domus mactabilis" (Latin for "deadly home"); a monstrous being created when a human soul merges with a structure. They assume the house is inhabited by Nebbercracker's soul. The only way to kill the house is to destroy its heart; its source of life. They conclude that the heart must be the fireplace, as DJ realizes that the chimney has been smoking since Nebbercracker died. The plan almost succeeds, but Officers Landers and Lester arrive and thwart it. Landers discovers the cold medicine inside the dummy, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, and arrests them. The cops place the trio in the police car while they examine the house. The house eats Landers, Lester, and the car. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny escape the car but are trapped in the house. The house falls asleep and they begin exploring. They fall into the basement and find an enormous collection of toys accumulated from Nebbercracker's lawn, as well as a locked cage that DJ opens with a key he found on the lawn. They find the body of Constance the Giantess, Nebbercracker's wife, encased in cement. The house realizes they are inside and begins attacking them. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny force the house to vomit them outside by grabbing onto its uvula. The trio are surprised when Nebbercracker arrives home alive, but with his arm in a sling, revealing that the house is possessed by Constance. The house breaks free from the house's foundation, with trees to support it (the arms), and chases the group to a nearby construction site. DJ is given the dynamite, and he and Jenny climb to the top of a crane while Chowder distracts Constance. DJ throws the dynamite into the chimney, destroying the house. The trio see Nebbercracker with Constance's spirit for the last time before she fades away. Nebbercracker thanks DJ, Chowder, and Jenny for freeing him and Constance after 45 years of being trapped. That night, children in their Halloween costumes are lined up at the site of Nebbercracker's house, where DJ, Chowder, and Jenny help him return all of the toys to their owners. Jenny's parents pick her up and DJ and Chowder decide to go out trick-or-treating, which they had previously thought they were too old for. Personality Jenny Bennett is an intelligent girl as she is able to use her intellect to find out what house furniture has been turned into human like things such as the carpet (tongue), the chandelier (uvula) and the floorboards that break out from the top and the bottom (teeth). Jenny at first didn't like DJ or Chowder but she soon warmed up to them and became warm friends with them. Jenny was worried for DJ as she thought he was killed when he fell down into the house's basement and when he was nearly killed by a hijacked ambulance (which had Nebbercracker aboard). She has a romantic, soft side as she managed to convince DJ to climb onto the crane's arm by kissing him passionately. Relationships DJ Walters DJ is Jenny's love interest and later boyfriend. When DJ and Chowder saved Jenny from being eaten by the house, she joins along with to find a way to destroy the house. Jenny and DJ had a very rocky relationship with each other, but later Jenny begins to warm up to DJ and developing romantic feelings for him. Jenny said DJ's name in concern when he fell down into the house's basement and when she got sucked into one of the house's possessed pipes. When DJ nearly got run over by an ambulance hijacked by Nebbercracker, Jenny was worried as she thought he was killed or hurt but luckily he wasn't. Jenny hugged DJ but denied it when they thought the house was killed but it reconstructed itself. DJ and Jenny climbed up to the top of the crane where they can through the dynamite down the chimney and into the heart. Although scared to climb onto the crane's arm, Jenny kissed DJ on the lips, giving him the confidence to do so. After the house is destroyed, Jenny's mother picked her up but she and DJ still continued their romantic relationship. Chowder Chowder is Jennifer's friend. Jenny met Chowder when he and DJ rescued her from being eaten by the house. She was unaware that he had a crush on her and shared no interest in him as she finds him to be eccentric and immature. But later on Jenny soon became good friends with Chowder as he got over her when she started dating DJ. After the Monster House Incident, Jenny still remained close with Chowder and he was not jealous when she and DJ are now in romantic relationship. Trivia *Jennifer Bennett was voiced and motion capped by Spencer Locke. *In the art of Monster House, Jennifer was originally going to go to a library to study about the house, but it was changed in development. Category:Monster House characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Kids Category:Non-Disney characters